the_husky_and_his_white_cat_shizunfandomcom-20200214-history
Novel/Chapters
The Husky and His Cat Shizun consists of 311 main chapters and 39 extra chapters. The main story is divided into three books: Different Paths, Same Destination and Decisive Battle. Main Chapters Book 1: Different Paths No. Title Arc 1 This Venerable One Dies Rebirth 2 This Venerable One Lives 3 This Venerable One's Shige 4 This Venerable One's Cousin 5 This Venerable One Did Not Steal 6 This Venerable One's Shizun 7 This Venerable One Likes Wontons 8 This Venerable One Gets Punished 9 This Venerable One Is Not an Actor 10 This Venerable One Goes on His First Mission Butterfly Town 11 This Venerable One Is Gonna Smooch, Rejoice! 12 This Venerable One Kissed the Wrong Person... WTF... 13 This Venerable One's Bride 14 This Venerable One Gets Married 15 This Venerable One's First Time Seeing THIS Kinda Unveiling of the Wedding Night 16 This Venerable One Is Stunned 17 This Venerable One's Shizun Got Injured... This Venerable One Really... 18 This Venerable One Once Begged You 19 This Venerable One Will Tell You a Story 20 This Venerable One Will Tell You a Story Pt.2 21 This Venerable One Will Tell You a Story Pt.3 22 This Venerable One's Shizun Is About to Get Angry 23 This Venerable One Couldn't Stop Him 24 This Venerable One Declares Cold War on Him 25 This Venerable One Really Can't Stand Him! 26 This Venerable One's First Meeting With Him 27 This Venerable One Will Make You a Bowl of Noodles 28 This Venerable One's Mind Is In a Bit of a Mess 29 This Venerable One Doesn't Want You to Die 30 This Venerable One Does Not Want to Eat Tofu 31 This Venerable One's Uncle 32 This Venerable One Will Baby You a Bit, Will That Do 33 This Venerable One Is Off to Fetch His Weapon Jincheng Lake 34 This Venerable One Falls Out of Favor 35 This Venerable One Slips 36 This Venerable One Has Probably Lost His Mind 37 This Venerable One Meets a God 38 This Venerable One Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea 39 This Venerable One's New Weapon 40 This Venerable One Cannot Believe This, What the Hell 41 This Venerable One Kisses the Wrong Person Again... 42 This Venerable One Is a Little Uneasy 43 This Venerable One Is a Sacrificial Offering??? 44 This Venerable One Doesn't Want to Owe You 45 This Venerable One Knew You Would Come 46 This Venerable One Wakes Up 47 This Venerable One Feels Like Something Is Off 48 This Venerable One's Old Dragon 49 This Venerable One's Shizun Is Always So Mad 50 This Venerable One Likes You Xia Sini 51 This Venerable One's Shizun... Pfft Hahaha 52 This Venerable One Didn't Even Get an Appearance 53 This Venerable One's Cousin Is Certainly Not Very Smart 54 This Venerable One Fights Over Pastries 55 This Venerable One Feels Uneasy 56 This Venerable One Is Busy Wrapping Dumplings 57 This Venerable One Listens to You Play the Guqin Once Again 58 This Venerable One Feels a Little Hazy 59 This Venerable One Is Only So Simple 60 This Venerable One Discovers a Secret Peach Blossom Springs 61 This Venerable One Is Really Great 62 This Venerable One Arrives at Ancient Lin'an 63 This Venerable One Sees... Whom?! 64 This Venerable One Tells Shidi a Story 65 This Venerable One's Story Is Super Bad 66 This Venerable One Sees the Heavenly Rift For the First Time 67 This Venerable One's Heartfelt Anguish 68 This Venerable One Can't Bear It 69 This Venerable One Will Learn From You, Yeah~ 70 This Venerable One Returns 71 This Venerable One's Been Framed 72 This Venerable One Stews Soup 73 This Venerable One Is Confused 74 This Venerable One's Fault 75 This Venerable One Is Illiterate, Deal With It 76 This Venerable One Meets That Guy Again 77 This Venerable One Feels Very Awkward Xuanyuan Pavilion 78 This Venerable One's Shizun Has a Nightmare 79 This Venerable One's Shizun Is an Actor 80 This Venerable One's Ex-Wife... Has Come 81 This Venerable One's Bugui! 82 This Venerable One Can't Believe It 83 This Venerable One Wants You 84 This Venerable One Stole a Kiss And You Don't Even Know 85 This Venerable One Isn't Someone You Can Get Rid Off So Easily With Just Fifteen Hundred Gold 86 This Venerable One's Ex-Wife Isn't Low-Maintenance 87 This Venerable One Doesn't Want You to Take Any More Disciples 88 This Venerable One Meets Another Reborn Person 89 This Venerable One's Past Affair With You 90 This Venerable One's Idiom Explanation Is Just Fine 91 This Venerable One's Shizun Is a Pro Heavenly Rift 92 This Venerable One Revisits Butterfly Town 93 This Venerable One's Shizun, Who Dares Touch! 94 This Venerable One Sees the Heavenly Rift Again 95 This Venerable One's Calamity From His Past Life 96 This Venerable One's Hatred Born In This Life 97 This Venerable One... Book 2: Same Destination No. Title Arc 98 Shizun, I'm Begging You, Please Pay Attention to Me Heavenly Rift 99 Shizun's Third Weapon 100 Shizun's Last Words 101 Shizun, The Last Flame In This World 102 Shizun's Shizun Underworld 103 Shizun, I'm Coming to Find You 104 Shizun's Wontons 105 Shizun's Human Soul 106 Shizun, Where Are You 107 Shizun's Portrait 108 Shizun's Earth Soul 109 Shizun's Second Earth Soul 110 Shizun Doesn't Know About the Little Puppy's Past 111 Shizun Is Like a Blade, You Are Like Water 112 Shizun Is Not to Be Sullied 113 Shizun, Imprisoned 114 Shizun, Say You Will Category:Media Category:Novel